The present disclosure relates to an image decoding technology and, more particularly, to a graphics processing technology for decompressing a compressed texture.
High quality graphics is finding wider use in personal computers and game consoles. Examples of use include executing applications such as games and simulations based on high quality three-dimensional (3D) computer graphics and playing video content that combines live action film and computer graphics.
In general, graphics processing is accomplished as a result of coordination between a central processing unit (CPU) and a graphics processing unit (GPU). The CPU is a general-purpose processor adapted to handle general-purpose operations. In contrast, the GPU is a dedicated processor adapted to handle sophisticated graphics operations. The CPU performs geometric operations such as projection transformation based on a 3D model of an object. On the other hand, the GPU receives vertex and other data from the CPU to proceed with rendering. The GPU includes dedicated hardware including a rasterizer and a pixel shader to handle graphics processing through pipelining. Programmable shaders, as some of recent GPUs are called, offer programmable shading functionality and are generally supplied with a graphics library to support shader programming.